Scylla
Scylla is The Company's data file that contains all of its personnel files and more. About Due to its grand importance, the leaders of The Company decided to divide Scylla into six electronic cards so it would be virtually impossible for anyone to steal all of them and unlock the information. Also, to unlock Scylla, a decoder box is required. It is found out the decoder box is in the Headquarters of The Company in Los Angeles, in front of the Gate Corporation's building. In fact, Scylla is a small portable data device containing information on alternative forms of energy, including B:Ar:Ga:In solar cells. The 6 cards thought to be Scylla are in fact simply keys to unlock the device thought to be the decoder, which is now known to be the container for the actual Scylla device. The 6 keys unlock the container, and Scylla can be removed. Card Holders |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | First appearance | Last appearance | Member history |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | General Jonathan Krantz |The Killing Box |Free | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Stuart Tuxhorn | | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Lisa Tabak | | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Griffin Oren | | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Nathaneal Edison | | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Howard Scuderi | | | |} Department of Homeland Security's obtainment Agent Donald Self, who had been previously tracking The Company, was informed the Scylla existed and decided to go around the law to obtain it. Self enlisted convicts Michael Scofield, Lincoln Burrows, Fernando Sucre, Alexander Mahone, Brad Bellick, Roland Glenn and the non-criminal Sara Tancredi to complete the mission. Upon learning Scylla was split into six parts, Agent Self asked them to obtain all six files, and break into the building where they could be decoded. Using Roland's device, the team works to copy all the data before they are caught by either the law or the Company. As it turns out, agent Self double crosses both Michael and homeland security, and tries to sell the device himself. Scylla's movements After stealing Scylla, Self teams up with T-Bag after killing Trishanne who had been working with T-Bag at GATE who was an undercover agent from Homeland Security. Self and T-Bag find Gretchen and take her family hostage in order for her to find a buyer for Scylla. Gretchen orders a meet with a conduit who would introduce Self to a potential buyer, Carruth. After the conduit reveals that the Carruth is on his way Self murders him then informs Carruth to meet elsewhere after Gretchen realizes that the Company is on to them. The meeting between Self, Gretchen and Carruth has been relocated to a warehouse. Where Lincoln and Sucre turn up unannounced, Self and Gretchen let their guard down for a second and Carruth takes this opportunity to steal Scylla. When Lincoln, Mahone, Self, T-Bag, and Gretchen are teamed up by General Kranz to retrieve Scylla they catch up with Carruth and kill him, however, the location of Scylla is not revealed by him before he died. It is revealed however that Carruth had been working inside the company, with another Company agent, who wants Scylla as to take over the Company, to become the head of the company and this Company agent is none other than Michael and Lincoln's "thought to be dead" mother, Christina Rose Scofield Scylla's Top Secret Information For the first half of the fourth season, Scylla was thought to only hold a few past reports and the names of every Company agent presumably since the Company's establishment. However doubts were made when Gretchen reveals that Scylla is not just The Company's "Little Black Book." When Self and Gretchen meet the Scylla buyer, Carruth he shows them the information on Scylla that include many folders and within in the folders many files. The folder names are as followed: NUCLEAR, FUEL, WIND, SOLAR, BARGAIN, WATER, MEDICAL, and CROP. It is revealed in a dream Michael is having during his operation that "BARGAIN" refers to the four periodic elements:'B'oron, 'Ar'gon, 'Ga'llium, 'In'dium combined with solar cells to create sustainable and renewable energy. Later, it is mentioned that "BARGAIN" itself is a theory, criticized by Vincent Sandinsky. Christina Rose Scofield mentions that Scylla contains the following, among other things: *a solar cell prototype *a desalination technique that can yield potable water in seconds *A way for bio-engineered crops to subsist in the harshest of climates *revolutionary vaccines Trivia *"Scylla" is a reference to Homer's Odyssey; it was a six-headed monster. Category:Items Category:Odyssey References